Impossible
by ProfessionalxDaydreamer
Summary: I mentally chide myself. Galinda love me? Impossible. It would be like Nessa being able to walk, or Fiyero growing half a brain. Unlikely." Gelphie, Elphaba's POV. Mainly musicalverse. Possible chapter-fic. R&R!
1. Staring

**A/n: Alrighty, folks. Here we have a random fic I wrote, and...well, It was supposed to be a oneshot, but my beta, MissBonhamCartersPoppet convinced me to try and make it more. So, here it is, and if you all think I should, I will attempt to continue it and make it into my very first Wicked chapter fic.**

**Or it can stay as a oneshot. Either way.**

**Thanks for reading, and review!**

Impossible

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxo

Every day, in class, I stare at the back of her head.

The head belongs to a certain girl. My roommate, the most popular girl in school, and most importantly, the girl who I am supposed to hate. It's so hard to hate her, though, to really _loathe _her. The sweet smell of expensive perfume emanates throughout the room, and I sigh inwardly. It's a lovely smell, Galinda's perfume.

Every day, she sits in front of me. Always in the same spot. Most of the other students in our class shift about each day, sitting in different seats, depending on how early (or late) they arrive.

Galinda, however, always sits in the same spot. First row, three seats from the center. Sometimes I wonder what makes her choose that particular seat. Perhaps she enjoys taunting me. Every so often, she tosses her hair a bit, causing me to swoon with affection. Her golden curls fall around her cream shoulders in a way that is...completely frustrating. Yet I live for it.

Dr. Dillamond has certainly noticed my lack of enthusiasm for the subject being taught today; he has called on me twice, and both times, I've uttered a moronic "huh?" to him. He looks at me now with confusion.

It's really no secret that my grades have been dropping, especially in this class. Ever since Galinda came waltzing into my life, I've had trouble focusing on even the simplest of things. I lean forward slightly, imagining what it would be like to run my fingers through those golden curls. She probably wouldn't let me, I think with a laugh, even if she did love me enough.

I mentally chide myself. Galinda love _me_? Impossible. It would be like Nessa being able to walk, or Fiyero growing half a brain. Unlikely.

Without warning, Galinda turns around with a toss of her hair, and I pretend that I haven't been watching her this whole time. Out of the corner of my eye, however, I manage to glimpse Galinda throw a huge smile at Fiyero, which practically burns my insides.

Fiyero grins back, winking. I stifle the urge to vomit. What she sees in him, I'll never know. She turns back around, and I resume staring at the figure that is perfection.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I glare at Fiyero, who must have been the one to bother me. "Elphaba," he whispers, "try not to drool."

I glare at him some more, raising an eyebrow. "I've no idea what you mean."

He grins. "You can't stop looking at Galinda. Listen, Elphaba, I think she's gorgeous, and I know you do too, but she's _my _girlfriend. Okay?"

I shake my head, looking at him blankly. "Fiyero, stop thinking." With that, I turn back around in my seat, chewing on my pencil.

I can hear Dr. Dillamond's voice vaguely in my mind. He's lecturing about...something, but I've no idea what it is. Leaning forward in my chair once again, I strain to see over Galinda's shoulder. She's writing notes.

_Actually_ _taking notes. Impossible._

I smile, sort of proud. Though she hates me, and I pretend to hate her, I'm glad to see that Galinda's actually started to use her intellect. Usually, she pretends to be an airhead, but I know there's much more to her.

My smile dissolves as I see what is scrawled in her notebook. _Mrs. Fiyero Tiggular, _she's written over and over with her signature pink pen. Surrounding each name are hearts and stars and other sickeningly flowery symbols.

Dr. Dillamond looks sharply at me, for once. "Elphaba, is there some sort of problem?"

_Well, possibly...if you count the problem of me being in love with my roommate who has a boyfriend..._

"No, sir."

He nods. "Good, then, I assume you've been paying attention to my lecture on The Great Drought."

I mentally fumble around for information about the topic; I know about The Great Drought, I've read books on it, but somehow I can't think of anything. My brain has turned to mush, and Galinda, who has now turned and is staring right at me, is not helping.

I shake my head slightly, blushing up a storm. "Sorry, Dr. Dillamond."

He clears his throat. "Very well, Miss Elphaba, I'll need to speak with you after class."

I look down, my cheeks darkening even more with embarrassment. I hear a few snickers and giggles echo throughout the room, and Galinda just looks at me, shaking her head. She turns around again, shoulders square, legs crossed properly at the ankles.

I slump down further in my seat.

Finally, as class is dismissed, I gather my books and folders, holding them tightly to my chest. As students file out of the room, I make my way to Dillamond's desk. Someone trips me on the way, and I stumble a bit, wanting to disappear as I see Galinda standing in front of everyone, her perfectly shaped lips pulled into a smirk.

I look up, glaring at all of them. I pull myself to my feet, collecting my books and things. Most of the students have left by now, bored with harassing the artichoke, but Galinda is still standing in front of me, her face unreadable.

I look at her questioningly, and she looks at the folders on the ground. She picks up the green one, looking from me to it.

As if in slow-motion, she hands the folder to me, and our hands brush accidentally. I meet her crystal blue eyes, and she quickly pulls her hand back, her eyes wide with- what is it? Recognition?

Though I may have imagined it all.

Proving my theory, Galinda steps back, tossing her hair. "See you later, artichoke," she sniffs, turning on her high heel. Is it my imagination, or do I hear a bit of kindness in her voice, beyond all of the obvious snobbishness?

I roll my eyes, holding the folder in my hands, and returning it to the stack of books in my arms.

Turning to a questioning Dr. Dillamond, I shake my head. _Impossible._

**Press the button...You know you want to...**


	2. Am I a Boq?

**A/n: Okay, I have to say that I'm really really grateful and happy (and surprised) at how many reviews I got for chapter one. Thirteen! Holy crap, guys...Thanks! =D**

**Remember, this is almost completely musicalverse, with a bit of bookverse and AU thrown in, for certain things to work. So...Elphaba isn't alergic to water in this. Oh and...just work with me here! Lol. I'm new to Wicked fic-writing, so I may get things wrong...**

Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Doctor Dillamond smiles kindly at me as I approach his desk. "Elphaba," he says, "your average has dropped an entire letter grade in the past month. I'm worried about you. Is there something going on?"

I study the desk before me, too ashamed to meet the Goat's eyes. Finally, I look up, staring at something next to his right ear. "Um, no, sir...I'm- I'm fine."

He leans forward a bit more. "Miss Elphaba, if there's anything I can help with, please let me know."

I nod distractedly. "Is there any extra-credit work I can do to raise my average?" I ask, and he grins.

"There she is." He hands me a stack of papers, presumably worksheets and essay prompts. I add them to my already large pile of notebooks, smile, and thank him, starting on the long walk back to my dorm room.

The one that I share with Galinda.

Whom I love.

Unrequitedly.

As I shuffle through the hallways, Boq falls into step with me, grinning. "Elphie, I believe I may be one step closer to winning Miss Galinda's heart."

I cock an eyebrow. "Oh, and how have you gone about that, Boq?" I ask dryly, merely for his own entertainment.

"Well," he replies, looking as if it's Lurlinemas, "She _smiled at me _in class today. _And _thanked me when I gave her the typed-up, copied notes from last week's lecture. See, she asked me yesterday, because she didn't get them, so I took it upon myself to..."

I drown out Boq's excessive chattering, thinking about my own relationship with Miss Galinda. Even Boq has her favour, it seems. Not the artichoke, though. Never me.

"So, where's Nessa?" I ask curiously, referring to my sister, whom he seems to be wheeling around a lot lately.

"Huh?" Boq looks at me, confused, and I roll my eyes. "You'd better be nice to her, Boq. She's got it bad for you; it seems you've really stolen her heart."

"Galinda's stolen my heart," he says dreamily, staring off into space. "In fact, I remember the day I just _knew. _It was-"

"See you, Boq," I call to him as I step outdoors to get to the dorm room, though he doesn't notice. He just continues blabbing on about something or other, though I think I catch something that sounds like "flaxen curls."

I don't want to know.

As I enter the dorm room that is as much mine as the blonde girl's, I quickly freeze.

Fiyero and Galinda lie on her bed, actively engaged in what appears to be an intense make-out session. Fiyero's tongue is in Galinda's lovely mouth, and his large hand is slowly sneaking up her blouse, though she squeaks as he moves it closer and closer to her breast.

I stand there, like an idiot, unable to look away.

"Fiyero!" Surprisingly, Galinda wrenches away from his firm grip, pulling her shirt down angrily. "I told you, I'm not yet ready for-"

Fiyero's head snaps up, and his eyes bore into mine, searching for an explanation as to why I am standing before them.

"Oh, hello, Greenbean," Fiyero says with a smirk. "Didn't see you there."

Galinda gives me a glare, fixes her lipstick and hair quickly, and smoothes her skirt. "Fiyero, darling, I think you should probably leave now. I'll see you later, dearest."

She gives him a glittering smile, and he returns it with his own pearly-white grin. "See you, beautiful." He kisses her on the lips, sneaking a glance at me out of the corner of his eye, almost as if he's marking his territory: Galinda.

He finally leaves moments later, and I internally sigh with relief, collapsing onto my bed with a _thud. _

Galinda looks at me, clearly perturbed, and I glare back.

I almost resent her for being so...perfect. And not mine (which would be a pointless idea to entertain, anyway).

I really did used to resent her, though much of that changed after I happened upon her one day...

She was in our room, and I walked in quietly, so not to disturb her. Her back was to me, so she hadn't seen me enter. Her tiny feet were propped up on her desk; she stared out the window idly, humming a tune.

Her feet moved back and forth to whatever beat was in her head, and she sang the words loudly, and not in that frou-frou voice of hers. It was a different one altogether, something she must reserve for times when no one else is around to care what she is doing.

It was completely candid, something i've never thought Galinda to be. She had let down her walls, for once (though she thought no one was there), and I couldn't help but realize how..._human _she was.

After that day, something changed, though I can't describe it. She wasn't as annoying as I'd always thought her to be. Instead of being a bubble-headed nuisance, she was...too good for me.

Galinda coughs daintily, forcing me back into reality.

I'll never admit it to her, but one of my favourite things to do is sit in our room with a book; while Galinda is perched on her bed nearby. It's comforting, almost.

"Miss Elphaba, honestly. Could you stop staring? It's sort of creepy..." Galinda says in her high-pitched voice, looking up from her magazine. I realize i've been caught, and quickly hide my nose in a textbook, signaling the end of our conversation.

.x.

The next morning, while in the shower, I contemplate Boq and his affection for Galinda.

He dotes on her hand and foot, giving her ridiculous presents that she'll only glance at once and then toss into a trash can (or give to Milla, who seems to look more than twice at them) a few minutes later.

He is obviously no match for her, physically or socially.

_Am I Boq?_ I wonder while reaching for the soap.

I'm quite obviously not as attractive as Galinda, that much is obvious. My social skills are awkward- I've only got friends like Boq, who entertain my intellectual thoughts about politics and religion...Galinda certainly wouldn't like that sort of thing.

She's social in a different way; one that involves tea and frilly dresses.

So, I suppose the answer is...I'm not Boq. But I'm definitely not Fiyero, either.

I turn the water off, wrapping myself in a towel as I step out of the shower. Sighing at my inevitably verdant reflection in the fogged-up mirror, I open the bathroom door, letting the steam out.

Looking around the room, I see no sign of Galinda. I look at the clock on the wall. It's half past noon, and on Sundays at this time, Galinda is usually off having tea or some sort of picnic with Pfannee and ShenShen.

Darting across the room, I open my dresser, pulling out underclothes and a navy blue frock. I drop my towel, and at that very moment, the door bursts noisily open. I freeze in my spot, seeing a blur of pink and blonde, and I hastily try and cover myself up with the towel, though I fear that my roommate has already seen enough.

Galinda stands in front of me, as glued to her spot as I am mine. Her mouth is open slightly, and she is staring at my chest, which is inadequately (but better than nothing) covered by the towel.

"Oh," the blonde says in surprise, and embarrassment. She quickly turns around, walks out of the room, and closes the door softly behind her.

I feel my cheeks redden, even though she is gone from the room. I hastily throw my clothes on, braiding my wet hair.

After a few minutes, Galinda walks right back into the room. Clearing her throat, and without looking at me, she prances over to her bed, flopping down onto it.

"Listen, Galinda-"

"Do you have the notes from last Thursday's Sorcery lecture?" She asks briskly, interrupting me.

I nod slowly, figuring we aren't going to discuss what just happened, ten minutes ago.

"Sure, I've got them," I say.

She smiles at me. She _smiles _at me. She smiles at _me. _

It really is a lovely thing, Galinda's smile.

"Great," she says, "you wouldn't mind if I borrowed them, then."

I hand them over without a word, glad that at least she's talking to me in a not-so-horrible manner.

Though somehow, I manage to feel like even more of a Boq.

**.x.**

**Review please! Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you :D**


	3. Nessa's rose

**A/n: Thanks again for all of your reviews! Do me a favor and drop me another one after this chapter? *Pouts* I'll love you forever…**

**And sorry about the update delay. I wanted to wait until after I saw Wicked (on Sunday) to write the next chapter. I saw it with Marcie Dodd, she's INSANE. Go and…like her. Fangirl her. NOW.**

**.x.**

**Chapter 3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"…And he's such a sweetheart—he really is. The other day, he surprised me in the cafeteria," Nessarose says, enthusiasm evident in her voice.

I study her from my spot at the end of my bed. She is leaning forward in her wheelchair, her fingers stroking the cool, smooth wood of the chair's arms excitedly—no doubt making up with her hands for what the rest of her cannot express.

"He told me to take a seat at the table, and he'd get my lunch for me. Which was too kind, really. But anyway, the point is, when Boq brought my tray to the table, a lovely pink rose rested on top of my plate." She sighs dramatically.

Nessa looks at me intently. "Elphaba? Are you even listening to me?"

I nod with a forced smile, focusing on my sister's face again. What she doesn't know is that I was with Boq when he purchased that very rose, insisting that Galinda would love it. I was also there when she threw it into the nearest trashcan. His spirits were quite obviously dampened for a moment, but he brightened as he plucked the rose from the top of the trashcan, fondling it lovingly (for Galinda's cream-coloured hand had nonetheless touched it).

He must've given it to Nessarose, in hopes of getting rid of the thing.

"Good," she says, staring into space for a moment, before erupting into an impromptu fit of giggles. "Oh, Elphaba! Isn't it wonderful?" She asks rhetorically, am I am struck with a strong sense of pity for my sister, who is in over her head with that munchkin boy.

"Nessa," I say carefully, "maybe you shouldn't fall too fast, you know?" She looks at me, confused. "What I mean to say is…Boq may not be _the one. _Who knows, Nessa?" I exclaim enthusiastically. "There are so many boys out there, and you've got such a life ahead of you!"

She sighs with recognition. "Elphaba, I know he may not seem romantic, but—"

"_Romantic?" _I interrupt. "Nessa, he forgot you in Natural Sciences class last week!" I shake my head as she begins to protest. "Luckily, Shenshen was there to wheel you out, and take you back to your room, because I wasn't there! Boq ran off in pursuit of…" I trail off.

_Galinda._

Neither I nor Nessa want to acknowledge the elephant (or Elephant, as the case may be) in the room: my roommate.

I follow my sister's gaze, which has fallen on Galinda's frilly, pink bed. I sigh restlessly, running my hand lightly over my braid.

"Elphaba, if you could just see him, when we're alone…He's…different. Sweet. When we're alone together, I know him. He's Boq, and I'm Nessa, and there are no beautiful blonde girls around to ruin it."

She says this without a trace of blame in her voice. I nod.

"So," Nessa claps her hands together, "what about you, sister? Anyone you've got your eye on?" She asks, strategically taking the focus off of herself, for now.

I almost laugh. "Nessa, dear?" I lean forward, seemingly to confide in her. Her face lights up with interest. "_I'm Green!" _I yell, and Nessa leans back in her chair with a huff.

"Well, so what? You've still got a fairly good personality, Elphaba—not to mention you've taken care of me my whole life, so you're quite selfless. Though you can be a bit…outspoken, at times…" She says to herself, "It could be worse!" Nessa bit her lip, searching for words. "Your skin could be a ghastly red color!"

I shake my head. "Don't try and make me feel better, Ness. I accepted it long ago…who could love an artichoke, anyway?" I try to laugh, though it comes out as more of a grimace.

Nessa wrinkles her nose. "Oz, that's depressing…" She trails off.

Suddenly, her grey eyes light up, and she leans forward excitedly. "But if you _could _have your pick, of anyone at Shiz, who would it be?" She asks curiously.

I roll my eyes, genuinely not wanting to have this discussion.

"Well?" Nessa persists. "Would it be another Munchkinlander, like Boq? Though you can't have him, he's mine…" She laughs nervously. "Fiyero, perhaps? Oh, Elphaba, even you are not immune to his charms!" She claps her hands together.

I shake my head. "Winkie princes…Don't do it for me," I say simply. She bites her lip, thinking. "Then perhaps you're aiming higher? Someone…Gillikinese?"

_Yes, Galinda, _I think with a sigh.

She hears my sigh and thinks it to be a swoon; she nods knowingly. "Don't worry, Elphaba. This is purely hypothetical. Go ahead and aim high."

I nod, deciding to humor my sister. After all, it is the truth. "Yes," I say offhandedly. "Perhaps a Gillikin."

She gasps, and points at me. "Elphaba Thropp! You like Avaric."

I shake my head profusely, mildly disgusted at the thought of Avaric and _I. _

Nessa smiles. "Yes, you do."

I bite my lip. "Nessarose, it isn't Avaric," I say, figuring that maybe—hopefully!—I can trust my younger sister. She is, after all, my flesh and blood; subject to my care at all times. She needs me, and would hopefully never betray me. Besides, keeping all of this in has proved to be…quite stifling.

"You see, I may have a tiny bit of a…fixation, perhaps, on—"

The door opens and slams shut, revealing the rest of my sentence, in the flesh. Talk about perfect timing (not to mention irony).

"Oh, hello, Miss Nessarose. Miss Elphaba." Galinda greets me politely today—she's managed to stay on polite terms with me since she started borrowing my notes, a few days ago.

I nod curtly. "Galinda."

She looks beautiful today, as usual. She wears a casual, white dress; and matching pumps adorn her feet. Her hair is perfectly coiffed, and I find myself really wondering what her secret is.

"Galinda, good, just in time," Nessa opens her pretty little mouth: "We were just about to hear all about the boy my sister likes!"

Galinda's eyes search my face, and I cannot bring my gaze up to meet them. "Really?" She says thoughtfully, nodding slowly. "So the artichoke has a libido, after all."

_Oh, Galinda…you have _no_ idea._

I blush a deeper emerald, coughing nervously. "Er, no. I—"

"Right, whatever." Galinda is right onto the next subject, which, of course, concerns herself.

"I have a date with my prince tonight." She wiggles her eyebrows, rushing into her closet, presumably to pick out a frilly frock for the occasion. "It's been so long since we've been out, with just the two of us…Usually he drags his stupid friends along, and…oh, never mind," she says, irritation evident in her voice.

"Oh, and Miss Elphaba--" Galinda pops her head out of that huge closet. "Biq gave me another flower; silly little boy." She carelessly tosses the pink rose, identical to Nessa's beloved flower, onto my bed. "This one's on me, green bean." She grins, disappearing again.

"Oz knows I don't want it." I can hear her giggle from deep inside of the closet.

I turn quickly to Nessa, but she's already put the pieces together. "I…I have to go," she says breathily, her eyes already filling up with unshed tears.

She turns her chair around to leave the room. "Nessa! Wait!" I call hastily, but she's already out the door.

I groan with defeat, turning back to Galinda, who has laid out five different clothing options for the evening.

"Pink or blue…Pink or blue…Pink? Or…blue," she says quietly to herself, deep in thought. Deciding to deal with my moody sister lately, I look at Galinda's dress options.

_Blue_, I think, knowing that it will look best on her. Her head snaps up. "No offense, Elphaba, but do you really expect me to take fashion advice from _you_?"

I look at her, confused. _Did I say that out loud?_

I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Well, _Galinda, _I was going to say that the blue one would match your eyes."

She gets a funny look on her face; one I'm unfamiliar with. She smiles tentatively. "Thank you, Miss Elphaba," she says softly.

Before I can respond, there is a harsh rapping sound at the door.

Galinda claps her little hands together, "It's him!" She squeals.

I roll my eyes, pretending to be uninterested, though I can't help but watch surreptitiously from behind a textbook as she opens the door for him.

"Miss Galinda," he greets her with a grin, and she stands on her toes to reach his lips, where she kisses him quickly.

"Ready, gorgeous?" He asks, and I stifle the urge to scream with jealousy. Fiyero looks over her shoulder at me, giving me a curt, though not unkind nod.

"Greenbean," he says, and I don't know whether to nod back, or to scowl.

I choose the latter.

**.x.**

**Welll? Like it? I hope no one was OOC or anything…The plot should pick up soon.**


	4. A Different Side

A/n: SO sorry about the update delay, guys. Inspiration for this fic was…few and far in-between…it was pretty hard to figure out where I'm definitely going with this. I'm totally open to suggestions, too, if anyone wants to make any. SO the point is, the updates will be much faster now that it's summer. =) Hope you enjoy, and please review! Thanks.

**.x.**

Chapter 4

_______________________________________

I stare at the clock, hating the way those big, bold numbers taunt me.

It's past midnight; I'm usually asleep long before now. Sleep won't seem to claim me, however, and I turn my pillow over to the cool side, rolling over onto my back. Closing my eyes, I almost feel myself fall into slumber, until...

_Crash!_

I sit up quickly, my heart pounding. Before I can summon up enough courage to go investigate the cause of the sound I've just heard, (it's completely pitch black in the room, and I can't see a thing) I hear a familiar whisper.

"Elphaba?" It is Galinda, though I wouldn't be able to tell if her voice weren't so distinct. It sounds distant, choked, not like the high, clear sound I'm used to.

"Is that you, Galinda?" I ask quietly, reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp.

The room is instantly submerged in a soft glow, and I take in Galinda's petite frame. She moves sluggishly, pulling off her heels and dragging herself to her bed, which she carefully sits on.

It isn't until she is settled on the bed that I realize her dress-- the blue spaghetti strap one that I told her to wear-- is torn. The left strap is ripped off, revealing a bare, cream shoulder.

Her eyes are swollen and puffy, and mascara is streaked on her cheeks. "Galinda, what happened to you?" I say, wanting badly to take her in my arms and hold her--she looks so vulnerable and child-like.

Galinda takes in a shuddering breath. "I....I...." She sniffs, wiping her eyes. "Nothing."

I shake my head, my hands fisting in the sheets. "Galinda, you can trust me. Please tell me."

She bites her lip, obviously contemplating whether or not to tell me. She tries to smile. "Nothing, Elphaba. I just...Fiyero and I got into a fight, and I walked home through the woods. It's nothing important."

I curse Fiyero for being such an idiot. He obviously can't care for her-- not in the way that I could.

"Let me help you." She shakes her head quickly, but I ignore it, retreating into the bathroom. I emerge moments later with a warm washcloth, looking from her to it awkwardly.

Finally, I hand it to her. She takes it, giving me a tight, but grateful smile. "Thanks." She begins dabbing at her smudged eye makeup, and she presses the cloth to her face, reducing the red and swollen-looking blotches on her face.

"Better?" I ask, and she nods slightly, looking at the torn strap on her dress. I look at her anguished face, figuring she's either being theatrical, in her Galinda way, or it was a very bad argument.

She looks so disgruntled, in fact, that I do something I normally wouldn't dare do under normal circumstances-- I move to her side of the room, opening her dresser drawer. Digging through for a bit, I pull out one of her many pink nightgowns.

"Here you go," I say softly to her, handing her the clothing. She looks at me, gratitude in her eyes. Those blue eyes fill with tears, and I wrinkle my brow with concern. "Galinda, are you sure you're okay?"

I sit down next to her, cautiously. She sniffs, nodding. "You're so nice to me."

I shake my head, starting to get up. "No, Elphaba, you are. And I've been terrible to you..." Neither of us says anything for a moment, because we both know she's right.

"Well, for the record...I'm...I'm sorry." She says quietly, looking at her hands. "And thanks."

"You're welcome," I say, slightly aghast at Galinda's apology. Who knew she could be so...so...human?

Well, I did, but she's never shown it to me like that.

My blonde roommate yawns widely, covering her mouth with a perfectly manicured hand. "Well, I guess I'd best be getting to bed," she says after a moment of silence, standing up with the pajamas in her hands. "I'll just..." She points to the bathroom, and I nod awkwardly. "Right."

I turn off the lamp, tucking myself into bed again as I hear the shower turn on in the bathroom. As I close my eyes, I finally drift off into a peaceful sleep.

.x.

The sun warms my face, the blinding brightness causing me to blink a few times, opening my eyes cautiously. The first thing I look at is the clock, which reads _9:23 a.m._

Luckily, it's a Sunday, so there's no need to rush to classes. I stretch and yawn, my gaze falling to my roommate's perfectly made bed. _She's already up, _I think to myself, though Galinda's always been an early riser.

As if on cue, I hear a distant humming sound coming from behind the bathroom door, and I realize it is Galinda, who is probably showering. She's singing a song I don't know, though it sounds happy, of course. She's always happy.

_Except last night, she wasn't, _I remind myself.

I finally get out of bed, changing into new clothes and doing _something _about my mess of a hair. As I wait for the shower to be unoccupied, I finally hear a _click, _which means the water's been turned off.

Galinda strolls out of the foggy bathroom, still humming, her hair wrapped in a towel, and a fuzzy pink robe covering her body. She looks at me for a moment, before strolling over to her side of the room, looking in the mirror.

"Well, you look like you're feeling much better today," I remark casually, and she turns on her heel.

"Miss Elphaba, I've no idea what you're talking about," she sniffs, pursing her lips _just so._

I furrow my brows, confused, and wonder if she's forgotten what occurred between us last night. I felt as though we had bonded somehow, or at least became friends. Galinda, however, seems to think quite the opposite.

"Anyway," she continues snidely, looking at her nails, "I'm due for Brunch with Pfannee and Shenshen in exactly twenty minutes. So, my dear green bean, I shall be off."

She looks at me curtly, and I shrug. If she really wants to play things this way, I'll let her. "Okay, Galinda..." I say, and she looks at me as I speak. "But if you ever need to be comforted again...because of that stupid brainless boyfriend of yours, or anything else, leave me out of it." I walk past Galinda, who is gaping like a fish, and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

As I listen from behind the door, I don't hear her leave for five more minutes. Probably because she was so shocked by my standing up for myself. _Or perhaps she had to check her lipstick, _I muse.

Either way, I still love her.

And hate myself for it.

.x.

As I walk the long path toward the large and looming library building, I am stopped by a voice from behind me.

"Elphaba!"

I turn around; it's Fiyero. _What could he possibly want? _I wonder, staying glued to my spot until he's caught up with me enough. He stands hunched over slightly, with his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"Elphaba." He finally looks at me. "I've been wanting to talk to you."

I raise an eyebrow. He's never called me 'Elphaba' in my life, just 'Green Bean' or 'Artichoke.'

"Fiyero." I nod curtly, moving aside so a few Munchkin boys can pass me.

"Right. Well. See, I was wondering if I could talk with you..."

"Okay. Talk," I say shortly, wondering why he is distracting me from my customary afternoon at the library.

He looks around. "Alone?"

I nearly snort. "Why can't you just say what you have to say right here?"

He looks at me discreetly. "It's about Galinda."

I roll my eyes, leading him to a less bustling part of the campus. We sit down on a bench under a tree, and he turns to me, concerned. "Is this about last night?" I start, and his head snaps up.

"Last night? You know about last night?"

I nod. "Yes...You and Galinda got into some sort of fight, right?"

He looks worried. "Right. She was, uh...Concerned about what we were having for dinner, because she was on, um...some sort of diet." He laughs. "So she just went home, I guess."

I raise an eyebrow. "She was really upset, Fiyero."

He looks ashamed. "Yeah...I am sorry about that...Anyway, I was wondering if she got home okay, and if she, you know, said anything about me...?"

I look at him. "She's fine, Fiyero. She's her same, usual Galinda snobby-self. So if that's what you mean by _okay, _then yes." I stand up. "And if that's all you have to ask me, I shall be on my way..."

"Elphaba?" I hear again, though this time I don't even have to turn around to recognize the voice's owner.

"Galinda?" I do turn, and she looks vaguely shocked, and there's something in her eyes...fear, is it? Betrayal?

She looks from me to Fiyero. "What are you two, um...doing here?"

Fiyero stands up. "Galinda, I-- I just wanted to apologize for last night, and say--"

Galinda does something that surprises both of us. "Get away from me! I don't want to talk to _you." _He's been nearing her this whole time, and he pretty gets close to her. She visibly flinches, and stands there, looking helpless.

_I_ stand there, wondering what in _Oz's name _is going on.

I step between them, pulling Galinda from Fiyero with force. "Come on, Galinda, let's get you back to our room."

I look back at Fiyero with confusion, and even he looks surprised, though he doesn't call her name anymore.


	5. Drunk Galinda

**A/n: So because of that 2-week gap in between updates, you get two chapters in two days! Because I finished this. So enjoy, and hopefully you'll review. I like reviews...a lot.**

.x.

Chapter 5

______________________________________

As soon as we reach the room, Galinda moves to go into the bathroom, where I know she will sit all night, as long as she doesn't have to answer any of my questions.

I reach out and pull her back, gesturing for her to sit down on her bed. She looks at me like I've just turned a different color.

"Miss Elphaba, am I not allowed to go to the bathroom now? Are you keeping me hostage, or something?"

I shake my head. "You have to tell me what's going on with Fiyero."

Galinda looks at me, appalled. "I don't need to explain myself to you," she says, her nose in the air.

"Yes, you do."

Galinda gets up. "No, I don't. I really don't." As she goes to the door, I stop her with my words.

"And what will you do without my lecture notes for the rest of the semester?" I ask innocently, and she stops.

"That's right...You don't even take notes."

Finally, Galinda sits back on her bed with a resigned sigh. "I _told _you. We got in a fight."

I nod. "And...?"

She shrugs. "He's just not the one for me, Elphaba."

I raise an eyebrow, intrigued. My heart pounds in my chest as she says this. I, along with the rest of Shiz, had always thought that Galinda would marry Fiyero, and they'd have lots of gorgeous, blonde, popular babies.

Clearly, from the look of disdain on Galinda's perfect face, I was wrong.

"Continue." We've never had a conversation like this before; I feel like the one in control this time. Perhaps my good note-taking skills are finally paying off.

She wrinkles her nose. "Isn't this getting a little personal?"

I shrug, though she's right. Pulling a small, glass bottle out from under my bed, I offer it to her. "After some of this, it won't be personal anymore."

Her eyes widen. "Miss _Elphaba! _I'd never take you for the drinking type! Where in Oz did you get that?"

I smile, seeing the look of vague admiration in her eyes. "Home," I simply say, which is true. Back home, it was extremely easy to have access to liquor, though I'd never actually drank any.

This small bottle, however, I had nicked from a cabinet the day before I left for Shiz, wondering if I might use it in the future, if I ever made any friends.

Which I hadn't, really, in case Boq counted. Though I couldn't really picture myself getting drunk with him.

She looks from me to the bottle of Whiskey. "Want some?" I ask, knowing that she does. We aren't friends, but Galinda _loves _to go out with hers and get completely smashed. I know this because she often comes in late at night, giggling and stumbling over things on the way to her bed.

She shrugs. "Why not?" Though it isn't some fruity little thing, she takes the bottle and gulps some down, wincing as it burns her throat.

"You know, we aren't friends or anything," Galinda says, looking at me. "So you know."

I hold my hands up in defense. "Oh, I know."

.x.

"...And Elphie-- is it all right if I call you Elphie? It's much cuter than Elphaba, to be honest. And easier to say."

I smirk as Galinda babbles on, though I've been listening to everything she's said. As it turns out, my roommate is a complete lightweight. I've only gotten slightly buzzed, but she doesn't seem to notice that she's consumed most of the bottle.

"Well, it's a little perky..." I say, of the name.

Galinda rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly, Elphie." She giggles.

I love it when Galinda giggles.

"You know, Elphie...I can hardly see you, sitting all the way over there," Galinda says lowly, looking at me with a huge pout on her face.

I smile. "Want me to sit with you?"

She shakes her head, bouncing over to my bed. "Oh, this isn't so bad," she says of my bedspread, petting it softly. She looks up at me, and looks, really looks, into my eyes.

I blink, startled by the intensity of her gaze. "Thanks for saving me, Elphie," she says quietly.

I furrow my brows, wondering what she means. "I saved you?"

She nods seriously. "From Fiyero. You took me home. Thanks, Elphie. For being there."

I smile, glad that she's so thankful. "You're welcome, Galinda."

Her eyes widen. "Because that's what friends are for, right? Right, Elphie?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Right."

"Let's be friends!" Galinda cries. "Want to? Want to be friends, Elphie?"

I smile and nod. Though she's drunk, she's still unbelievably cute. "I do want to be friends, Galinda," I say.

_And more, _I think to myself.

Suddenly, Galinda bounces over to my side, practically yanking on my neat braid. "Your hair," she says as she strokes it delicately, "is so pretty. You should wear it down."

My jaw hangs open, as I feel her fingers comb through my braid, undoing it.

_Who knew getting Galinda drunk could do _this? I think with a smirk. "Thanks," I say, and she combs it out, letting my hair fall in a curtain down my back.

She sticks her nose in my neck, sniffing my hair. "Elphie, your hair smells like happiness," she says, and I laugh.

"Happiness? Really?"

"Oh, yes," she says seriously, from her spot between my collarbone and neck. I can feel her steady breathing tickling the area, and I try to control my own breathing. Galinda's never been this close to me, nor have I ever even thought something like this would happen.

"C'mon, Elphie," Galinda says, and I wonder what she means, before she pulls me down onto my bed, laying next to me. Her ear rests on my chest, and she smiles. "I can hear your heart, Elphie," she says. "It's beating in my ear."

I nod, wondering why she's acting like a silly first-grader. But it makes me smile, nevertheless.

She sighs happily, and I look at her. She smiles back at me. "So, Galinda..."

"Yes, Elphie?" She chirps.

"What really happened with Fiyero?" I hate to get her drunk and take advantage of her like this, but, I tell myself that it's for her own good. _What if something really bad happened, and she needs to talk about it?_

Her eyes widen when I mention Fiyero. "Yuck."

I nod. "I agree."

She rolls over onto her stomach. "Well," she begins playing with my hair as she talks. "He's too hard."

I raise an eyebrow. "Hard?"

She nods, like she's said something that I should automatically comprehend. "He's tall, and big. And hard. His arms are so hard, Elphie. Not smooth at all, and hairy. And he puts them around me, and it feels weird."

I bite my lip, wondering if I'm exploiting her by getting this information from her. _Though we are friends now, right? _I think, _but these seem to be very personal thoughts._

Drunk Galinda, on the other hand, doesn't think they're very personal. She talks with complete abandon, as if she's confessing these things to her journal.

"I see," I finally say, and she looks at me.

"Yeah, Elphie. Yeah."

"And..." Galinda trails off. "When he kisses me, his lips take over mine. And he slobbers all over me. I just wish he'd be more gentle, Elphie. Softer."

I nod, feeling embarrassed at this new information about my roommate. "Do you know what I mean?" She asks, and she sounds almost lost.

"Yes, Galinda. I know what you mean." And I do, though it's in a different way. Being kissed by someone like Fiyero doesn't appeal to me. Someone like Galinda, though, soft...and small...that is _very _appealing.

But she couldn't possibly mean it in the way I do.

She turns and looks at me like she's trying to figure something out. "It doesn't feel right, Elphie," she says, and I put a hand on her arm. "Hey, it's okay."

She shakes her head, though she puts a hand on my hand. "No. Everyone says it feels right, but it doesn't."

With that, she begins crying, tears falling down her face. _Great, Elphaba, _I think to myself, _Now you've gone and made the poor girl cry. But _why? _And what did she mean about things not feeling right? Maybe she means Fiyero isn't the right one for her? Maybe she just wants to date other boys. But why would that upset her so?_

I turn off my thoughts as Galinda burrows her face in my shoulder, her tears staining my shirt. "Oh, Elphie," she says, small and vulnerable. "Everything is so confusifying."

I nod, knowing that she's more right than she even knows.

Minutes later, she is asleep in my arms.

.x.

**Click the button? Reviews are the Galinda to my Elphie! The Boq to my Nessa! The...umm...Yeah!! (:**


	6. Leaving?

**So...I really don't like this chapter. At all. Not one bit. Nope. But...I'm posting it anyways-- I'm done revising it to death. And I'm so sorry for the delay…This week has been crazy. But I'm back and better than ever!! Er, I hope.**

**.x.**

_Chapter 6_

____________________________________________

The next morning, I wake at the sound of a high-pitched shriek. "ELPHABA! WHAT IN OZ'S NAME?"

She obviously doesn't remember last night.

I quickly sit up, facing Galinda. We fell asleep in each others' arms last night. It was wonderful, while it lasted. Now, she is sitting on the edge of the bed, her cheeks red, her eyes wide.

"Galinda, I'm sorry...I just, don't you remember? Well, we were talking last night, and--"

"And you thought it was okay to _sleep in my bed?" _Galinda said edgily.

I shook my head. "You fell asleep right there. You were crying, Galinda!"

She looks at me with wide eyes. "_Crying?"_

I nod. She sighs after a moment, and I can tell by the look in her eyes that the events of last night have just come back to her.

"Elphaba...Just make sure nothing I may have told you leaves this room, okay?" She says softly, and my eyes widen. I'd been expecting more of a reaction-- It's Galinda, for Oz's sake!

Instead, I count myself lucky. "Okay, Galinda."

She nods curtly, standing up and making her way to the bathroom. "Right, then." She shuts the door.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair, which is still down from the night before.

Galinda pokes her head out of the bathroom door, moments later. "And so you know, Elphie..."

I raise my eyebrows at the nickname. So it wasn't just a drunk thing?

"I count you as a friend. You helped me with everything with Fiyero, and for that I thank you."

I nod, and smile, and she smiles back. "But you have to know that I'm not about to be nice to you in the halls or anything, or around my friends. I have a reputation to uphold, and I hope you'll respect that. I'm...I'm sorry. But here, we can be friends."

She sees my smile wither, and she comes and sits beside me. "You know, pink and green go good together," she remarks, looking down at her dress, putting a hand on my bare arm, and smiling. I can't help but melt into her touch, no matter how small. "It does."

With that, she is back in the bathroom, the sound of the shower running being the only noise left in the silent room. Realizing that it is almost time for class, I hurry and pick out some clothes, rushing to my first class of the day.

.x.

"I'm going away," Galinda says to me later that evening.

I look up from my book, wrinkling my eyebrows at that statement. "What do you mean?"

Galinda sighs unhappily. "I mean I'm going home for a week. I sent word to Momsy and Popsicle, asking if they would mind having me stay. I need to collect myself, especially after..."

I nod with recognition. "Galinda, is this about what happened with Fiyero?"

She sighs. "Yes, but really, I just need to be home for a little while. The fresh air will be good for me, and--"

"Oh, Galinda, don't give me that excuse! This _is _about Fiyero. I wish you would just tell me what happened between you two. Now that we're friends."

She looks at me. "Elphie, I already told you."

I roll my eyes, realizing that I'm not going to win this argument. "Anyway, you don't need to run away from your problems. Stay here, at Shiz! You'll be fine, just give it some time."

She looks at me like I have no idea what I'm talking about. "Elphaba, please don't pretend you have the license to tell me what to do," she says with a huff. "I've decided, and I was letting you know. In fact, you should count yourself lucky. I'm only telling you, Pfannee, and Shenshen. And I've already informed my professors, obviously."

I realize that she's going to go, no matter what I say. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

I raise my eyebrows. "That's so soon!"

Galinda shrugs. "I'll be back in a week. I just need to collect myself a bit, you know?"

I nod, pretending to know. "Well, have a fantastically swell time," I say sarcastically, and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Elphaba!" She comes over to my bed and sits on it, her hands in her lap as she looks at me. "Don't be so bitter. I'll be back before you know it."

Before I know what's happening, Galinda takes my hand and studies my palm. Then, surprisingly, she pulls me into a hug. "I'll be fine." I hug her back, trying to keep my breathing steady as I become increasingly aware of her full breasts pressing into my not-so-endowed chest.

Finally, she pulls away with a weak smile. "_You'll _be fine."

.x.

In the morning, I wake up to an empty room. _Galinda is gone_, I realize. _She left hours ago._

Later, in Doctor Dillamond's History class, I listen to the lecture, eagerly taking notes as usual. Throughout the lecture, however, I become increasingly aware of Fiyero trying to catch my eye.

Finally, a few minutes before class ends, I am hit in the eye with a flying piece of...something.

Glaring at Fiyero, and retrieving the crumpled up piece of paper from the ground, I read the note, trying hard to decipher Fiyero's scrawly handwriting.

_Elphaba,_

_Where is Galinda today? Does she have some sort of problem? She's been ignoring me for days, and every time I send Boq over there to check up on her, she's 'away' or 'at the library.'_

When I'm finished reading, I look up at him; he's still staring intently at me. I roll my eyes, dipping my head back down to pen a reply to his message:

_Fiyero,_

_Meet me at the library during lunch._

I discreetly pass him the note, and he nods and smiles his toothy grin. I nod in return, and go back to the lecture at hand.

.x.

"Away?" Fiyero says, pacing back and forth in front of the chair I am perched on.

"Yes, away. Is that word hard for you to comprehend?"

He looks at me with annoyance. "No. I just mean...why would she go home; it isn't even Winter Break yet!"

I nod. "Well, I'm not supposed to tell you--"

Fiyero stops pacing. "Oh, come off it, Elphaba! I already know it's about me."

I snort. "Well, at least you admit your selfishness."

"I'm just concerned about her," he says. "I don't want her to be upset with me."

There, in the library, I finally realize something. Though I'm not sure as to whether Fiyero loves Galinda as much as I do, but I know that his concern is the same as mine. And although I don't like him, I cave.

"She's gone home because she's so upset about whatever it is _you _did. That's all she told me. She's only away for a week; I suppose you can present your case to her when she comes back."

He thinks this over, and then nods. "Well, I will. Thank you, Elphaba."

"You're welcome, Fiyero."

_Though I really hope his case isn't very strong, _I silently think to myself.

.x.

**A/n: Bet you all think you know what happened with Galinda and Fiyero, huh? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! *cackles***

**Oh and yesterday was my birthday. I sure like reviews as presents ;)**


	7. A New Friend

**A/n: Okay, so. I'm offering up a HUGE apology to all of my readers and reviewers for not updating in, like, forever. What's that, three weeks? Ugh, I'm sorry. What happened to me, you ask? Well...in the words of **_The Fantasticks, _life **happened to me. Well, it wasn't quite that dramatic. A hectic summer, paired with serious writer's block...anyway.**

**Here's your next chapter, and I hope you like it. I'm really struggling with this story...I feel like it's dying, but I don't want it to! **

**.x.**

**Chapter 7**

____________________________________________________________

By the early morning of the second day of Galinda's absence, I begin to feel very, very bored. Boredom has never been a familiar feeling for me—while growing up, books were my solace, and friends were scarce, so I never knew what it was like to be constantly entertained—but now, without that blonde, energetic ball of pink to keep me on my toes, I realize that she's influenced me rather strongly.

I sit for several moments, listening to the distant chirping of birds outside; twiddling my thumbs with unrest, and regretting (for once) that I've already finished all of this week's homework. Then, as if perfectly on cue, a knock sounds at my door.

_Nessa, _I think automatically. She visits quite often, usually with a dazed Boq in tow, who is beyond thrilled to stand in the room where Galinda sleeps every night. I cross the room, opening the door. Instead of my sister, however, I see a much taller person. Fiyero. He is looking at the ground; his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" I ask bluntly, raising an eyebrow; resting my palm against the half-open door.

He shrugs, quickly looking behind him. "Can I come in?"

I let him in without a word, shutting the door behind him. He stares at the door like he wants me to bolt it, and then looks up at me with a grin. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?" I ask impatiently.

"You know, Elphaba, your hair actually looks quite nice when it's down," he says, pointing to me like he's never seen it before. That is when I realize that he probably hasn't—I wear it in a braid every day. I only decided today to start wearing it down occasionally; after all, Galinda complimented it.

I touch my hair cautiously, refusing to meet his eyes. After a moment, he walks over to my desk, looking around the room with interest. "So this is where the green girl sleeps," he declares, and I roll my eyes.

"You've been in here plenty of times before, Fiyero," I remind him, though we both know well enough that opposite-sex company in dorms isn't allowed. Though Nessa usually plays the wheelchair card to get Boq in, Fiyero has a sneaky way about him, which, on numerous occasions, has gotten him in, and right into the pink bed next to mine. I scowl unconsciously at the thought.

"Loved that book," he says nonchalantly, pointing to my torn and tattered copy of _The Oziad, _a book so large that I haven't even finished it.

I roll my eyes. "Stop trying to relate to me, and tell me why you're here!" He shoots me a beaten-down look, clutching his heart like I've broken it. "Dearest Elphaba, I just thought I'd drop by and see what you were doing! There's no class today, which leaves me with quite a bit of time on my—"

"No," I interrupt smoothly. "I am not doing anything interesting. So you may go, if that is all."

I still don't trust Fiyero; not in the least. After he made Galinda cry and go off on holiday. After he teased me endlessly about staring at her in class. After I found them on the very bed he's resting his feet on right now; kissing and touching—a reminder of what Galinda and I would never do. It would be _impossible._

"You don't have to be so cold, you know!" Fiyero says, raising his voice. "Just because you're green, and think you're oppressed or whatever, doesn't give you the right to act like a total bitch toward everyone!"

I sit down, slightly shocked at his sudden outburst. "To tell you the truth, I came here because I have no one else to hang out with. Tibbett and Crope are always with Boq now, Avaric is with his girl of the week—I don't even know her name. And my girlfriend's suddenly left, on holiday, for no apparent reason."

I stifle the urge to remind him of the reason. Instead, I take a small amount of pity on him. "And that leaves me," I say with a raised eyebrow, though I adjust my tone to make it less harsh than before. "Your last resort."

Fiyero shakes his head. "Look. Oz knows there are a ton of girls who would give their right arm to be here right now. I mean, I've been with a lot of women—" he pauses. "A lot."

"Your point?" I hurry him along, not fazed by his 'impressive' track record.

"The point is that you're different, Elphaba. I realized that yesterday, in the library. Interesting. We can be friends, can't we? Oz knows you need some...and I do, too. Real ones, I mean."

I consider his proposition, thinking back to Galinda's tear-stained face that night. But, looking into Fiyero's earnest face, I find myself believing strongly that Galinda must have been overreacting about their fight—something that she tends to do quite often.

"Fine," I say, sinking down onto my bed with a resigned sigh, still not comfortable with all of this. "And what did you, _friend_, want to do?"

Ten minutes later, we are engaged in a game of Chess. There isn't any heated competition, though; not even like when Nessa and I play. I look at him, smirking at the serious bind he's gotten himself into.

He scratches his chin thoughtfully, scrunching up his face. Finally, after a few moments, he moves his pawn, leaving it directly in my knight's path. In a grand, sweeping gesture, I capture his pawn, depositing it in my growing pile of white pieces. He groans.

"So I'll admit...I may have been exaggerating a bit when I said I was a master Chess player."

I grin. "A bit?"

And the day goes on like that, with both of us engaging in mindless banter and light conversation. Sometime in between my capturing of his king and his eventual leaving, I realize that Fiyero isn't as bad as I thought he was. He's easy to just be around, without things getting complicated or awkward (like with Galinda). Not even one derogatory comment was made about my skin color, much to my surprise.

By the next day, I begin to wonder if Fiyero's sudden, tentative friendship is only meant to be known about by the two of us. But when I arrive to History class, on time, my hair back in its customary braid (I made sure of it, for reasons I can't name), Fiyero smiles at me from his usual seat in the fifth row. I sit in front of him, returning his awkward half-smile. "Are you ready for the lecture today?" He asks, loud enough for everyone to hear (even Pfannee and Shenshen, who practically gasp with surprise). I nod once, taking out a pen. "I'm ready."

And the rest of the week goes like that—Fiyero acting friendly toward me, and showing up at my dorm during the afternoons. I never question it; in truth, I'm grateful for the company. The rest of the week goes normally—until Saturday.

.x.

**And don't worry, Gelphie shippers. Galinda will come back next(ish) chapter...and no, there isn't going to be Fiyeraba, you silly people. No worries.**


	8. Nightmares and Meteor Showers

**Chapter 8**

**A/n: It's a long one, I know. Galinda will be back next chapter! *cheers* Thank you **_so much _**to the people who reviewed last chapter :) **

**If you review this chapter....you get cookies....**

**________________________________________________**

_I am in a field, lying in the cool, still-damp grass. The sky is grey; fitting my mood perfectly. _Grey, rainy days are always beautiful, in a way, _I think. _Perfect for curling up with a novel, or engaging in idle conversation with one's roommate. _Grey days suit me, so it's not surprise that the sky has chosen this color for today. _Or perhaps this evening? _It's hard to tell exactly what time of day it is. _

_Suddenly, a presence. A figure, blonde and pink and beautiful. She stretches out beside me, smiling that dazzling smile of hers. The sky immediately clears for her; the clouds turning harmless and white. Sunlight pours onto my face like rain. Galinda giggles. "Your skin is beautiful, Elphie," she says, and I feel a rush of euphoria at the compliment. "Thank you," I reply, though I disagree with her. I roll over slightly, looking at her. "Your skin is much more lovely. So tan, and smooth, and..." I trail off. _

_She blushes. "Feel it for yourself, Elphie," she says, taking my arm and guiding my hand toward my bare arm. I can hear her sigh deliciously as I stroke my fingers up and down her arm, unable to resist, though the gesture is probably inappropriate. Suddenly, and without warning, she pulls my arm harder, yanking my toward her. I fall on top of her by default. She smiles. "Much better."_

_I do not answer, for I am too busy noticing how close we really are. Closer than I'd ever dreamed of getting to Galinda! Though it all feels so wonderfully right. She giggles again, and I feel the sound more than I hear it. "I love you, Elphaba," she says casually, as if she says it all the time. My breathing hitches. "You do?" I ask with disbelief, though somehow, part of me accepts it automatically as truth. Galinda nods. "Very much. You're beautiful."_

_I blush. "You're blind, if that is what you think."_

_Galinda smiles sagely at me. "Sometimes, you can't look just with your eyes. You have to look with your soul."_

_I am openmouthed, surprised to hear such words come from her. I begin to ask her where she'd come up with them, but she rolls me over in the grass, below her. She slowly, carefully lowers herself onto_

_me, and I feel the bare skin of my leg come into contact with the scratchy, crinkly fabric of her dress. All of my senses become heightened. I feel her loud breath my my upper lip; see her trying to balance herself on top of me, so not to rest too much of her weight onto me. I finally pull her down, and she collapses onto me with a squeak. _

_Before I can speak at all, she presses her lips to mine, though my mind doesn't register it right away; it is too busy noticing the burning hand on my hip, and the tickle of her hair on my shoulders. She makes little, almost inaudible sighing noises into the kiss, and I pull her ever closer._

_I can hear my own heart pounding in my ears as I feel her warm tongue at my lips. I feel a cool breeze, and suddenly realize that I am naked. _How did _that_ happen? _I think to myself with confusion, knowing that I'd had clothes on just seconds before. Galinda doesn't seem to mind my distraction, though, as she kisses my neck with fervor. "I love you, Galinda," I whisper out of passion, my heart soaring at all of this._

_Almost as soon as I finish uttering the last word, the scratchiness of the dress disappears. Instead, I feel a whole new type of body on top of me-- it is large, brute-like and is almost crushing my own body below it. The mouth is kissing my neck roughly, and I feel a dull pain as the mouth kisses with too much pressure. I try frantically to move away, but find myself frozen in place, my limbs unable to move. I try to scream; there is no voice inside of me. I panic, looking up at the sky. It has turned dark; and thunder sounds in the distance. I try to scream again, but am quieted when I hear the figure speak._

_"I love you, too, Elphaba," Fiyero's deep voice says, and--_

I jolt out of bed with a strangled scream, gasping for breath. My vision clears, showing all of the familiar things in the room-- the clock on the wall. It reads _12:48 A.M. _The bed on the other side of the room. I picture the cool, unoccupied feel of those satin sheets on Galinda's bed, very much unlike the hot, sweaty and sticky sheets tangled and twisted in my own bed. I look at a teddy bear in the corner--a gift from Fiyero to Galinda last month.

Fiyero.

I throw the covers off of my sweat-covered body, massaging my temples, trying to think. "I've just had a dream about Fiyero," I say aloud, cringing at the statement. The part with Galinda, well...I'd had many of those dreams in the past. But there was a twist, in this one...something that turned into a nightmare, something that makes me feel a lingering odd and almost queasy sensation inside.

I sigh deeply, trying to think rationally. Fiyero is a good, perfectly harmless guy. I know this to be true. The dream, though deeply disturbing, was just my subconscious's way of cleaning out all of the conflict from today.

_And this week, _I think to myself. Though it's seemed perfectly natural, my friendship with Fiyero has grown at an alarming rate-- probably because of Galinda's absence.

_Besides, it would be silly to be afraid of Fiyero making advances toward me, _I think with a wry chuckle. He would never, ever like someone like me, so I can rest assured (no pun intended) that he might develop some sort of feelings.

My room is stifling; the air filled with tension and heat and the smell of sweat. I stand up, braiding my hair loosely so that the back of my neck isn't so hot. Though it's technically against the rules, I decide for once to break them (after all, it's for a good cause): I venture out into the cool night, covering my semi-revealing pajamas with a satin robe I find in Galinda's closet.

Slipping on my rain boots, I walk down the dark, empty, cobblestone path; the faint glow of the emergency phone-booths lighting my way. I stop at the quad, which is usually an isolated spot. Most of the University kids gather around the Student Union and Cafe, but the quad has a nice tree for reading and relaxing, and even a small pond nearby-- Paradise Pond.

I sigh as I sit down on the cold, still-damp grass (very close, in fact, to the grass from my dream), hugging my knees to my chest and rocking back and forth slightly. I stare at the pond, watching as a few dragonflies skate across its surface.

The only sounds of the night are from distant crickets, and I look up at the glittering night sky, hoping to find the answers to my burning questions in it.

_Galinda could never, ever love me, _I think, utterly hopeless. _She doesn't love girls. Especially green ones. Especially this green girl._

_But she dumped Fiyero, _the other side of me argues. Not the reasonable side, but the side that wants me to have just a little bit of hope. _Now is your chance! Show her what she really wants!_

I laugh at my unrealistic conscience. We both know that Galinda would never even _think _or _consider _being with another woman. It wouldn't even cross her mind.

_But I love her so. Why must I love her so, and why must it _hurt _so much?_

In these dark times, when I find myself utterly hopeless, I often think about what my mother would say. Would she comfort me, or look at me harshly and tell me I'm sick?

Somehow, even though I hardly knew her--save three years of my childhood--I like to think she'd support me. After all, she was the supportive type. She was dreamy, imaginative, and artistic. Usually drunk, too, but that is irrelevant to me. She would have hugged me, or would have written words of encouragement and sent them to Shiz.

She would have told me to follow my heart, I think. So I decide to. For my mother's sake. Maybe I won't tell Galinda-- her friendship is worth too much to me-- but the emotional burden will have to be dealt with sooner or later.

With that decision made, I stand up, brushing stray pieces of grass from my (Galinda's) robe.

I return to my room, lock the door behind me, and collapse into bed, sleeping more soundly than I have in weeks.

____________________________________________

The sleep is short-lived, however, when I wake up two hours later to a soft, almost inaudible sound at my window. I open one eye, listening for the sound again. It grows quiet, and I lower my head back onto my pillow, figuring that it was just a bug outside, or something.

_Ding! _Again.

_Ding! _Once more.

I sigh, getting up and opening the curtains to see what's happening outside. There stands Fiyero, his hair ruffled, and his clothing a bit askew-- almost as if he's just rolled out of bed. I open the window, pushing up on the glass so I can hear him. The rock-throwing immediately stops.

"Hi," he says, standing there with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

"Fiyero. What could you want at--" I glance at the clock--"Three in the morning?"

Even from way up here, I can see his eyes glowing with excitement. "There's a meteor shower, right now. Elphaba, you have to see it!"

"How would you know there's a meteor shower?" I ask suspiciously, though I'm very interested in seeing it for myself.

He shrugs. "It's on the same night, every year," is all he offers, and gestures for me to come down.

I shake my head. "Fiyero...I'd love to see it, but I'm almost positive I'm not decent; nor is it a decent time of the day."

He chuckles. "You sound like Galinda, do you know that?"

Within five minutes, I have successfully re-braided my hair, thrown on the robe and boots, and tiptoed past the other dormitory rooms, down the stairs, and through the front door.

"Happy?" I ask sarcastically, and he nods with a grin. "Very. Now, from what I've read, it's supposed to occur in fifteen minutes, down by Paradise Pond."

I stiffen. I really don't want to go back there; it houses the memories of my disturbing dream. "Is there anywhere else we can see it from?"

He shrugs. "Well, it has to be a wide open space. And since the rest of Shiz is mainly forest, well...our best bet is the pond."

I sigh, shuffling toward a large rock at the pond. I sink down onto it, thankful for its smooth, cold, flat surface.

Fiyero sits in the grass nearby. It's silent, and I presume we're waiting. "Galinda's coming back tomorrow," I remind him, and he looks at me warily. "I know."

"But aren't you excited?" I ask. "Your girlfriend is finally returning; probably with a well-rested mind and a bag full of cashmere sweaters, or something. Aren't you looking forward to getting her back?" I ask the last part with a hint of cynicism, marveling (for the umpteenth time this week) at our fast friendship.

He looks at the grass. "You sound about as happy about that as I am."

I bristle. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, really," Fiyero says lightly, rubbing a piece of grass between his fingers.

"You're lying." I look at him doubtfully. "Are you really going to take Galinda for granted like that?"

He shakes his head quickly, startled. "No! No. I am anticipating her return...that much is for certain." He looks back at the grass again.

I nod with satisfaction, though I still hope, selfishly, that my new friend will _not _get back together with Galinda.

We sit there in silence for several more minutes, before the sky lights up; speckled with bits of dusty-looking stars, which fall down toward us, but never actually touch us-- they disintegrate before they can.


End file.
